


Awakening

by JosephineSilver (sealingdesigneejosephine)



Series: Drabbles of the New Crystal [2]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen, Slow Updates, ongoing snap-shot series, short snap-shot of opening scene of lr, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealingdesigneejosephine/pseuds/JosephineSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"When I awoke from my dreamless sleep, I was just in time to witness the end of the world."</em>
</p><p>Lightning Farron, as she observes a dying world and prepares to play her role as Bhunivelze's saviour.</p><p> <a href="http://memoriesofpurelight.tumblr.com">|Tumblr|</a></p><p> <a href="http://twitter.com/lyrecho">|Twitter|</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

_When I awoke from my dreamless sleep, I was just in time to witness the end of the world._

-x-

A city, sprawling large and bright on the land once known as Gran Pulse, surrounded by thick clouds, a smog of Chaos - a dark, writhing sea that laps at the heels of the populace. The buildings lit up neon and fluorescent, shining beacons in an otherwise dim world, form the backdrop of this one small piece of civilization still clinging onto life in a dying, poisoned world.

Around the city, trains run almost constantly, the noise they make drowned out by the sound of both the ferocious storm ongoing, and the people of the city celebrating in its streets.

Lightning Farron frowned down at the streets from her perch on the statuesque clock tower, gold and marble and ivory carved into the likeness of a beautiful winged woman - perhaps the goddess? - and wondered at their seeming jubilation.

The city of Yusnaan was beautiful at night, lit up like a carnival, the elaborate carvings on the sides of prominent buildings sharpened by a contrast of shadows and stark rainbow lights. Music poured out all over the city, the cumulative bass so loud that it roared through the ground like a pulse.

But the Chaos was thick here. Not just surrounding the city, but invading it, swirling through the streets like smoke, like vapour.

Lightning swallowed at the sight of the Chaos these people freely intermingled with, all the while dancing and laughing and singing.

"What _is_ this?" She questioned quietly, her voice little more than a whisper, barely audible above the crackling of the thunder and blood-red lightning that came from above. Since awakening from her long sleep, she was only just now coming to terms with how the world had changed.

A slight hiss from her ear let her know that her constant companion - her _partner_ , as she had called him once, centuries and what was seemingly a lifetime ago - was responding to her rhetorical question as he would her serious ones: promptly.

 _"It's beginning,"_ he said, his voice more somber than she had ever heard it face to face in that original life, so long ago. Fireworks screamed and whistled through the air as he continued, _"The feast at the end of time. The last revelry to say farewell. The people here know that it's almost over."_

A particularly bright bolt of that vicious red lightning struck closer to Lightning than the rest had, and as she turned from the sight, removing the dark glasses she had been wearing, she sighed. "Yeah," she agreed grimly, once more surveying the city and people she stood over. "Only thirteen days to go."

 


End file.
